Valentines day
by Cooldudette
Summary: Just a Zack/Cloud oneshot. It's Cloud and Zack's first valentines day together and they unsure what to get each other, see what gifts they get. Sweet attempted humour.


It was Cloud's fist valentines day in a relationship. He was so nervous over what to get Zack. What was it people usually gave to each other? Flowers? Chocolates? Greeting Cards? He was sitting at the small desk in his bunk a list of possible gift ideas in front of him.

His room mate Bryan was out, which Cloud was glad for. Bryan was nice but he would die of mortification if he were ever to find out firstly about his relationship with Zack and secondly, that this was his first Valentines day. He would never hear the end of it.

It was to Cloud's great surprise that he suddenly heard

"So who is it?" from over his shoulder.

Cloud started to harshly that he almost fell out the chair he was currently sitting in.

"What? Oh! No! No! No! I was just...erm...thinking about the holiday...wondering IF I were in a relation ship what I would get hi- erm them! Nothing else! Why woul- erm...why?"

Bryan chuckled at Cloud. "Awwww is it Cloudy's first Valentines day? Awh look! Your getting all red how cute!"

Cloud turned back around to his list, trying to regain some of his composure. Next thing he knew the list was taken from him and Bryan was reading it with a serious face.

"Now, what I think you're problem is, you're not thinking outside the box. Think about their personality, what they would like, not just what you've heard people say they get on Valentines."

Cloud looked at Bryan, shocked how easily this was going.

"What? You diddn't think I'd been on a date or had a girlfriend on Valentines? What do you take me for?"

Cloud shook his head amazed. "No, thats not it at all. Thank you Bryan."

"Its no problem its what roomies are for eh?" Bryan ruffled his blonde spikes playfully as he sat the list back down in front of Cloud. "Now if it were me and I were dating Lieutenant Fair-"

"WHAT?" Cloud spluttered "How did you know?" Bryan winked "because thats what roomies are for, plus you couldn't have been any more obvious if you tried. Don't worry though everyone else thinks you're sneaking off to see your childhood lover all the time."

Cloud regarded his friend in amazement. "Thank you." Was all he could manage.

Bryan winked at him again.

And Cloud blushed. Bryan noticed and decided to have a little fun,

"Why Cloud! I didn't know you felt that way! I thought you were in love with zack, now don't get me wrong I understand that I am undeniably gorgeous but I'm afraid I'm already taken. If you have a problem go take it up with Julia."

Cloud's eyes widened for a moment in surprise then he caved and laughed. Bryan chuckled at his friend's reaction and decided to move the conversation back to safe territory for them both.

"Now why don't we start from the beginning? What does he like?"

"Zack, stop doing those ridiculous squats you are so fond of and talk to me!" Angeal scolded lightly. Making his student look up in surprise.

"What?"

Angeal sighed "What's bothering you pup?" Zack looked at him, his violet eyes tinged with confusion. "You know that me and Cloud have been going out for a while now?"

Angeal nodded, eyes serious.

"Well, this will be out first Valentine's day together, and I'm not sure what to get him."

Angeal chuckled. "It's not funny." Zack replied, and his mentor help up a hand "I know pup, I know. Its just I forget how young you are sometimes. Okay well why don't we take a break and we can talk over some ideas hmm?"

Zack smiled and wrapped his teacher in a quick hug. "Thank you!"

Then, the dreaded day came. Febuary the 14th. Cloud woke up in Zack's arms feeling warm, safe and content. He blinked sleepily his eyes focusing on the bonze toned skin before him and blushed. He would never ever get over how much he loved the man beside him. He decorated the skin in front of him with feather light kisses, unable to stop himself.

"Well..." a sleepy voice grumbled "...isn't this a lovely wake up call?" Cloud's blush began to deepen and he mumbled "Happy Valentines day."

Zack chuckled at his sensitive lover and kissed him deeply. Their lips met and Zack paid particular attention to the lower lip, Cloud obliged him willingly and opened up to him. Zack's tongue met his in a passionate dance making him moan. The vibrations created a pleasant sensation that allowed Zack to pull away satisfied. He smiled down and Cloud and said Huskily, "Happy Valentines."

They got up, and whilst Cloud was washing, Zack decided to try and make his love pancakes. Which resulted in three burnt attempts and one half cooked pancake stuck to the ceiling. Cloud came out of the bathroom washed and dressed in a simple pair of light blue jeans and a grey t-shirt to find his boyfriend covered in flour and laughing hysterically whilst scraping what looked like pancake batter from the ceiling. While Zack was in the shower Cloud made toast, putting strawberry jam on top in the shape of love hearts.

When Zack emerged much cleaner in black jeans and a red t-shirt for the occasion he smiled at his love's effort and munched happily on the toasted bread. It was yummy.

They sat down on the sofa together to watch some T.V there were a few romantic comedies showing along with some valentines specials of some T.V shows, they watched some of their favorites snuggled up together on the couch completely content.

Finally it was the big moment. The presents. Cards were exchanged first, Cloud's having two chocoboes in love decorating the front with "To my valentine," inside however was different.

'Cloud - my little chocobo, with little more to give than my love I hope my present will make you smile, that is my gift in itself. I already have everything I need for Valentines day - you. Thank you for giving me so much happiness, all my love, Zack.'

Cloud's eyes filled up with joyful tears as he read. He couldn't believe he was so incredibly lucky to have Zack in his life, but that Zack wanted him in his life just as much.

Zack handed Cloud another envelope which the blonde opened his blue eyes alight with curiosity. It contained coupons which Zack had made himself, for silly things like, 'one dinner cooked by your boyfriend,' 'one party held in your honor' and 'one night you will never forget.' some of them made Cloud laugh 'one joke including a topic of your choosing.' He turned to Zack and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you so much. This is wonderful." Zack smiled widely at him and cuddled Cloud in closer for a moment. "You are more than welcome Cloud, you deserve to be as happy as I can make you." Cloud kissed his cheek and then hurried to the spare room where he had hidden Zack's present. He came back with a large box and a card. He handed the card over first as Zack had done. To Zack's delight they had chosen the same one. He laughed and looked at Cloud

"Did you know?" Cloud shook his head smiling. "I just knew you have an unnatural obsession with those birds." Zack laughed again and opened up the card.

"Zack, you mean everything to me, and on this one day of the year I will try to express how much but every other day is a reflection of that love. Our love can only grow, as large and deep as it already is I can only begin to imagine what is in store for us when it does. I love you. Cloud."

Zack pulled the blonde to him in another deep kiss. As before Cloud submitted letting Zack take control of the kiss and end it as he wished. Once they were separate once more, the smiled contentedly at each other and embraced once more, this time for longer.

Then Zack couldn't contain himself any more. "Can I open it now? Please?" Cloud laughed at his boyfriend's antics. "Go ahead."

Zack jumped up an tore open the box and with a shout of delight pulled out the contents. In Zack's arms was a chocobo plushie about the size of an average dog, large, yellow and fluffy it held in its arms a heart which had the words 'I love you.' Stitched into it. Zack hugged the fuzzy creature tightly and pounced on Cloud.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" and with that he scooped up his lover and carried him into the bedroom. "You got those coupons handy?"

Their laughter echoed in the apartment and Cloud decided this had to be the perfect valentines day.


End file.
